Into Your Arms
by I'mstillbettingonyou
Summary: A short story of Finnick and Annie and how they came to be together. A world without the Hunger Games. Finnick POV. Rated T, just to be safe. Inspired by 'Into your arms' By the Maine. (P.S, I apologise for my lack of writing skills ohgodhelpIdon'tknowwhati'mdoing)
1. Chapter 1

_**Into Your Arms**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Finnick!" Annie squealed as she ran into my open arms. I pulled her close and buried my face in her soft, dark hair, taking in the smell of home. Time apart was hard to endure, no matter how short it may be.

"I've missed you" I whispered into her ear.

We pulled apart and I looked deep into her beautiful sea green eyes. Right now, I love her more than anything on Earth; I would do anything for her. I would die for her. I haven't always felt this way about Annie though, she crept up on me. It took awhile for me to realise the feelings I had, how they changed me as a person. I'm sure she didn't think it was love at first sight either. This is our story.

I'd always been a popular kid in school, since I stepped through the doors, everyone wanted to be my friend. I knew everybody and everybody knew me. I was, after all, Finnick Odair. A God in the eyes of some girls. But I'll admit, my perfect bronze hair, green eyes and a body any guy would kill for, isn't very hard to fall for.

I was seen as a bit of a ladies' man, but I've never really hurt any of the girlfriends I've had, I just kept realising they were not what I was looking for. As for the flirting, it comes naturally, it's a part of how I interact with others. I can't help it. I don't even realise it half the time. And when girls are practically throwing themselves at you, what can you do?

But it was when I thought I had seen every type of girl, seen every shade of hair, every shape of eyes, Annie transferred to our school. I heard about her from various people, saying she wasn't anything spectacular. They were right, she wasn't.

Well, that's what I thought at first. I kept an eye out for her, intrigued by the newcomer. She seemed to be making friends and no doubt had they told her about the hottest guy in school. Me. She had only ever looked my way once, I caught it in the corner of my eye, when what seemed to be her new best friend, Delly Cartwright, pointed me out in the hall. I was dumping some books into my locker and I noticed I was being watched. When I looked over, her eyes quickly fluttered to the floor and they turned and left, Delly giggling like a fan girl. She probably was. I just looked over at her and she seemed as though she was going to hyperventilate or something.

I thought nothing of it, being looked at by girls was an everyday occurrence in my life. I'd gotten used to it.

I slowly walked to my next class. Panem History. Hooray. In case you didn't realise, that was sarcasm. It's tediously uneventful. I really do not care what happened in the past, what can we do about it now? Nothing, that's what. I can think of a million other better things to do right now than sit through that awful class. Like introduce myself to Annie. Huh, that was an unexpected thought. There's something about her that I just can't place...

I walked through the door and went to my usual seat, at the back of the class, next to my best friend Gale Hawthorne. We get along well, me and him. Always a bit of banter to be had. We like to think ourselves as class clowns, which seems to be pretty accurate when Gale pulls out a spit ball and aims it at the girl sitting in front, Katniss, his best girlfriend. Friend that is a girl, of course. They have this weird brother/sister relationship that no-one understands but them. He fires.

"Gale!" Katniss turns and smacks him on the head with a ruler.

"Sorry Catnip" Gale teased. Then they started laughing. I always found the nickname he had for her odd, oh well, his life. It seemed like the whole class had arrived by now so Mr Undersee was about to start the lesson when Annie walks through the door.

**(A.N. I know Finnick and Gale and Katniss wouldn't all be in the same year/grade at school but it is focused on Finnick and Annie so it just made it easier for me to write it like this :D I know this is kinda short but i'm a bit new to this whole thing. Hope you liked it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"I'm so sorry I'm late sir!" said Annie apologetically.

"It's fine, you must be the new girl. Annie, isn't it?" Mr Undersee said, smiling politely.

"Yes, sir, I still haven't got to know all the rooms" she explained quietly.

"It's okay Miss Cresta, take a seat, class is just about to begin" he informed, motioning for her to find a place to sit and he returned to his desk to pick up some papers.

Annie's eyes swept the room, looking for an empty seat. As she did, her eyes met mine. This contact alone made my breath quicken and my heart pound. Uhh, okay. That's odd, I've never felt that just from simple eye contact. Before I had much time to think it over, she sat down in a seat near the front of the class, on the table where nobody sits because _it's right at the front._

"So Finn, what do you think of her? I saw that reaction, what was that about?" Gale whispered as Mr Undersee drowned on about something to do with oceans. Something in the way Gale sounded made me feel the need to defend my unusual behaviour and before I could control my words, they came out of my mouth.

"Shut it Gale!" I snapped. I gave him a glare and looked to the back of Annie's head where her wavy hair reached about halfway down her back, the sun bouncing off it, showing the red tint in the brown which was usually unnoticeable. Then I had the strangest sensation in my stomach, remembering how innocent she looked when apologising earlier. I see her shift in her seat and I wonder if she chews her pen. Again I wave the strange feeling away.

"Woah bro, what's gotten into you?' Gale said looking at me, mystified.

"Umm.. " I blinked "Sorry man, I'm not feeling to great today, I didn't mean to-"

"Mr Odair, would you like to share with the class what is so important about your conversation that it is disturbing my lesson, or may I continue?" Mr Undersee was standing at the front of the class with his arms folded, everyone's eyes trained on me.

"No sir" I said, giving him a cheeky grin "I feel it would be inappropriate to share with the class, surely this is wasting even more valuable lesson time, discussing my personal life. You may continue with this _fascinating_ class" I said turning and giving Annie a wink. She gave me a disgusted look and turned back to face the front. Ouch.

"Thank you Mr Odair. But I'll see you after class." Mr Undersee growled, clearly not impressed with my brush off attitude. I look at Gale and we try not to laugh at each other. After the class has settled back down, I spend the rest of the lesson staring out the window and rolling my pen around in my fingers. Counting down the minutes. Gale talks to Katniss for the rest of the lesson, but Mr Undersee doesn't bother telling them off. No, it's always Finnick that gets picked on. Typical.

Well, maybe that's because they talk about the lesson, but still. It's not fair.

My thoughts are interrupted by the bell. Thank god. I gather up my things, and Gale waves a goodbye. I take a lecture from Mr Undersee about classroom etiquette, I nod and give an apology then leave for gym class.

* * *

><p>I've just started changing when Peeta Mellark walks into the locker room. He spots me and walks over, narrowly missing an off course football on route for his head, and places his stuff on the bench next to me.<p>

"Hey Bread Boy!" I smirked.

There are a few things you should know about Peeta. Number 1, he's a saint. Seriously, he's stupidly nice and sometimes it's a little sickening. Number 2, he's Katniss's boyfriend. A lot of girls are jealous for that very reason. What with a boyfriend sweeter than the sugar he puts in his families' bakery cakes and a best friend as attractive as Gale, who wouldn't be a little jealous. Hell, if I was a girl, I probably would be too.

"Hey Finn, how was Panem History?" Peeta asked, trying to hide a smile and removing his shirt.

"If you know me as well as I think you do then I don't really need dignify that question with an answer" I replied, removing my trousers and replacing them with my gym shorts.

"Boring as always then I take it?" Peeta glanced at me before he finished changing.

"Ding ding, we have a winner" I grinned. Peeta laughed and shook his head, blonde hair swaying with the movement. Peeta's had to put up with me for almost as long as Gale has. Poor kid.

"Ready to head out?" Peeta turned to face me, grabbing his water bottle and smiling. Most of the other guys had already left.

Another thing about Peeta, you feel like you can ask him anything and he'll answer honestly.

"Um, actually Peeta can I... ask you something?" I fidgeted, feeling a slight heat rise to my cheeks. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Sure Finn, what is it?" Peeta said, intrigued, an easy smile slipping onto his face.

Wait... What am I thinking, I can't ask Peeta about this! I doubt he would tell anyone but... I sighed. I'll give this new feeling for Annie a few days before asking Peeta. I have a feeling that if I ask now I won't be prepared for the answer.

"Uh, never mind. It doesn't matter. We better get going before we get yelled out for taking as long as Delly does to get changed" I joked, quickly trying to avoid any on coming questions. Peeta gave me a face that said 'I know you're hiding something' but said nothing, only nodding and heading for the door.

I sighed and followed. The prospect of playing some sport usually puts a spring in my step but I've been off all day. Maybe I'm coming down with something. I put on my best smile and slung my arm over Peeta's shoulders.

"Seriously Peeta, I'm fine, I can see you're trying to figure something out!" I grinned as we exited the locker room.

"Alright, alright fine" Peeta sighed, accepting defeat. Only for now anyway, if the smile that graced his face was any indication.

We walked into the gym and split into teams for basketball. My team, Peeta included, won all our games. After working out all the frustration I had directed towards myself, I surprisingly felt a lot better. Finally. I don't know why I was bothered by this feeling.

Annie was just another girl. Sure, maybe a little prettier than the others, and seemingly not affected by my charm. I doubt she would even take the time to know the Finnick Odair that not everyone knows. The one who is afraid of the future, despite the promising skills he has in business and sport. The one who would never let anyone know he has a slight inferiority complex when it comes to his father and older brother. Who knows if she will ever see me as my close friends do, the easy going, joking Finnick, rather than the flirt everyone else sees. The Finnick who wants to do nothing but walk along the beach with a sunset backdrop with the girl he knows he will spend forever with.

Little did I know at the time, but Annie would turn out to be just that girl.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hi! so uhh. I suck at writing. Oops. Oh well, the only way to get better is to practice right? I haven't really said how old they are in this, and they are all around the age of 17. I apologise for any mistakes.<p> 


End file.
